In an aircraft, baggage which was previously checked in by passengers is placed in a cargo area underneath a cabin section, for example. A cargo area may also be used for transport of other goods which are to be transported with the aircraft, for example an airplane. For this purpose, cargo containers are used which are described in DE 10 2013 113 057, for example. Baggage compartments are provided in the cabin section, for example, in which baggage compartments passengers may stow their hand luggage during the flight. Moreover, receptacles are provided in galleys, in which receptacles trash arising during the flight operation may be stored for further disposal. However, it has been found that the space provided for hand luggage may be tight. Moreover, it has been found that the space provided for placement of galley sections is further reduced as to allow placing of as many seats as possible in the cabin section. As a result, shortages arise for placement of trash, for example.